Everthing has Changed
by Confusedspaz
Summary: Luna Tanner has finally come home after 6 years. Everything is different, her best friends are lying to her, but she already knows the truth. Now she's a "3 fold hybrid" and the one guy that she has always liked is a total jerk. This year was supposed to be great, coming home to the best place she'd stayed in the last 100 years. Love triangle later on.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Home Luna Tanner

I drove down a back road and made a very sharp turn up a long and steep driveway. Once at the top of the hill I got off my motorcycle and sighed at the Southern styled house. Taking off my helmet I remembered growing up here, running in the large backyard, my friends and I pushing each other into the pool and sledding down the hill in the winter.

"Hello Beacon Hills, did you miss me?" I asked the large white house with the dark green shutters and wrap-around porch.

Dropping my helmet, I hurried up the porch steps and pulled the keys from the planter and slipped them into the keyhole. I stepped cautiously into the front hall and looked around, a smug grin spread across my face as I realized that everything was completely the same as it had been 6 long years ago. I looked around and realized that the movers dropped my 4 boxes on my mothers favorite couch, even though I asked them to drop them off in my room. Muttering insults about lazy ass movers I stacked the boxes and picked them up, running up the grand staircase and unloading them into my bedroom. The first box had every athletic and academic trophy I owned. The second had photos and diaries, the third and fourth containing clothes. After completely unpacking I stopped and smiled at the mural my mother had painted for me, then moved the blue hand chair that sat in the far corner of my room. It revealed the names of my friends and a date that said 7/20/05 and the names: Lydia, Danny, Stiles, Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Cora, Derek, Laura, Jackson, and Erica. I smiled wide at the names and wondered how they turned out. I hoped that Derek, Laura, and Cora where okay because I know they got separated after the Hale house fire. I started down the hall towards the bathroom running a hand through my long dark hair.

In front of the bathroom mirror I realized how different I used to look. Now I have a slender face, full lips, golden brown skin, slim nose with a rounded tip, and wide hazel eyes with blue and green flecks in the iris. Before my face was slightly chubby, my nose is the same, and my eyes used to be dark brown. I began to pull my hair back when I realized it had begun to curl from the humidity, and grinned at the fiery tips of my hair. I pulled off my leather jacket and lifted the side of my infinite love shirt, to check the large bite on my side. "That's what you get for getting involved with an alpha", I thought to myself. Pulling the gauze off I knew that this was going to be bad. If the bite didn't kill me which it most likely would, then I would be a three fold hybrid. I opened my eyes and saw no sign I was bitten.

"Oh shit", I mumbled to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review that I got, also I just wanted to say that in order to catch up with Season 3, I will try to post the chapters taking place in Season 2 every other day.**

The First Reunion

My eyes went from hazel with blue and green flecks to a bright red, causing me to jump back. I leaned into the mirror and opened my eye wider, as it flashed red again.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

Slowly I changed into my running shorts, sports bra, and loose sleeve-less shirt, then grabbed my iPod and jammed my ear buds into my ears, whilst lacing up my tennis shoes. Running down the staircase and out the front door I started towards the sidewalk. Running as fast as I could, I sped down the driveway and towards the woods, when I ran into a lanky boy with curly brownish-blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Sorry!" I said catching the book he began to drop.

His eyes got wide and he mumbled an apology and took his book. I continued running feeling his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, as "I Gotta Feelin" by the Black Eyed Peas blared into my ears. I found myself slowing down in front of the Hale house, finally coming to a complete stop. I dropped to my knees and let out a cry of anger directed towards the people who caused this, then hung my head until hearing leaves cracking and footsteps at least a mile away. I rose to my feet and listened carefully to the two boys.

"Scott! Would you slow down?"

"Stiles, would you hurry up?"

I tensed up then breathed out when I realized the two boys stopped walking.

"What Scott? What do you hear?"

"A heartbeat..."

A few seconds passed and the footsteps started getting closer and I took off running through the woods as fast as I could and before I knew it I was running faster than vampire speed and I could hear no longer hear the footsteps. I looked around and found myself standing in the middle of a graveyard with the sun setting quickly, I exhaled deeply and was glad that tonight wasn't a full moon. A large machine was digging up dirt for a grave, with the same boy that I ran into earlier controlling it. I frowned in confusion trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. Suddenly there were footsteps and rustling and the boy looked around wondering where it was coming from. I hid behind a large tombstone and the boy saw my extended claws, as I waited to strike at the other creature. Something ran across the clearing tipping the boys CAT machine and knocking him into the pit below. I moved closer but stopped when I saw another werewolf lift the machine and ask "Need a hand?"

The stranger helped the boy out and they looked around causing me to shrink behind the tombstone, praying that I wasn't seen. I listened closely using my supersonic hearing to my advantage over hearing nothing to my interest. I hiccupped accidently, causing the conversation to stop and a pair of footsteps to come closer. All of a sudden I was pulled from behind the tombstone by my shirt and thrown in front of the familiar boy.

"Do you know her?" the dark-haired, obviously older one asked.

The lanky boy shook his head vigorously, and I rolled my eyes, while standing up and brushing myself off.

"Would you like to explain yourself?" the older one spat.

Annoyed at his attitude a replied sarcastically, "No thanks, I'm good."

His hand shot towards my neck and I grabbed his wrist twisting it until I could hear bone break. His eyes widened and I caught the scent of a werewolf, then everything clicked, how he lifted the machine and why he was out this late at night. I released his arm and sighed when I remembered the tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed boy standing behind me.

I opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted by the dark-haired one speaking in a slightly amused voice, "Luna Tanner."

I chuckled and turned back to him, "And who wants to know?"

"Well at least there's no doubt it's you, I guess your attitude will never change," he shot back sarcastically, then answered my question, "Derek."

My eyes widened and I sneak attack hugged him, he stiffened then cleared his throat.

I pulled away and straightened my shirt and stepped out from between the two boys, "Sorry."

Derek proceeded to explain "the bite" to the tall boy and I zoned out until I heard him call the boy Isaac. I looked up quickly and met Isaac's gaze smiling, but my smile faded when I finally noticed his black eye. After Derek finished talking to Isaac, he called the cops to report that a grave robber stole a kidney from one of the bodies. Derek and I took off running towards my house racing even though I knew I was faster. When I finally got to the front step of my house I went upstairs to get my pajamas.

"Help yourself to the very few things in my fridge!" I yelled down the steps to Derek who stood silent in the from hall.

I heard his footsteps move into the kitchen and I showered quickly, brushing my loose curls. I was wearing a pair of neon shorts, the sports bra that I slept in and a baggy tee shirt. I admired my six pack and pulled on my shirt glad, that I played so many sports at my last school. I ran down the steps and saw Derek sitting in his old seat at the island, looking around at all of the new photos that I added.

"Having fun?" I chuckled at his interest in my photos.

"Who are they?"

"They're all the people I met while I was gone."

He looked at me confused and I continued, "I was gone for six years Der, it was guaranteed for me to make new friends."

He scoffed, then looked around and began to walk through the house. I pulled out the bottle of lemonade in my refrigerator and poured myself a glass. Twisting the top back on, I put it back where it belong and Derek was standing in front of the island, when I turned around.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" I asked half-heartedly, slightly hoping he would say no.

"That's okay. I've got somewhere to stay," he answered before leaving.

'He is so weird,' I thought to myself whilst drinking down my lemonade.

I washed the cup and went to my room turning off my lamp and falling asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

He Got the Bite

Derek and I hid as we watched Isaac talk to Sherriff Stilinksi.

"He's getting nervous Derek!" I whispered then punched him in the arm then started to walk away, "Derek!"

"I'm coming, god you're so uptight!" "Shut up!"

We got back to the rail station when I told Derek I had to get ready for school. When I got home I changed into my black skinny jeans, a Blink 182 sleeve-less tee, my leather jacket, combat boots and twisted the daylight ring on my right ring finger, then rubbed the moon necklace that never left my possession. I hopped onto my bike and started the engine, speeding to school as fast as possible. I parked my bike and all the kids walking into Beacon Hills High stopped and stared as I took my helmet off smoothing my hair down. Grabbing my bag I slung it over my shoulder and started towards the front door, everyone still staring. A few guys whistled here and there as I made my way to the front office whilst girls stared enviously when their boyfriends stared. 'I'm going to like this school' I thought to myself. The lady at the front desk was nice but at the same time she was creeping me out, so I just smiled as she handed me my schedule and headed to my first class. I opened my locker and began to put some binders into my locker. Looking down at the small piece of paper in my hand and saw that I had Mr. Harris, who I heard was a jerk when my brother went to school here. Strutting down the hallway I walked to chemistry remembering when I was here with my family, for parent teacher night when I was 6 or 7. When I got to chemistry the first thing I heard was "Detention Mr. Stilinski". When I opened the door Mr. Harris turned to me with a WTF look on his face but when I held up my transcripts and late pass. Then he motioned for me to hand it to him and I took a few steps forward and placed it in his hand.

"Next to Stilinski, the one with the dumb look on his face", Mr. Harris motioned to the boy with a shaved head and indeed a stupid look on his face.

I took a seat and Mr. Harris introduced me to the class and I finished the pop quiz within 5 minutes of starting.

I walked to Mr. Harris with my paper when he muttered, "No, you may not go to the bathroom."

"Actually, I'm done"

He looked up at me dumbfounded but took the paper, and graded it whilst I doodled in my notebook.

Stiles snickered next to me and I nudged him then showed him the drawing of Mr. Harris with devil horns, he snickered again and went back to his quiz.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and at least ten guys hit on me, one grabbed my ass and I sprained his wrist, which came close to breaking it. I had three other classes with Stiles and two with Scott, within that time our friendship returned to its former glory. Throughout the day I heard that Lydia was missing and by the end of the day I was taping my desk, like I've always done when I get nervous.

Once I got home I changed into a pair of shorts and a loose tank-top, when my phone rang.

"Hey, I found Lydia," Stiles stated proudly

"That's great, is she okay?" I questioned Stiles.

"Well she's been running around the woods naked, but otherwise not too bad."

"Okay, that's good..." I replied unsure of my own voice.

"Hey, Lu are you okay?"

"I'm fine Stiles. Look Stiles I gotta run"

I hopped on my motorcycle and hurried to the rail station Derek was hiding out in. When I got there Derek seemed asthough expecting someone else, but waved me into one of the cars. Only moments later Isaac walked in shining a flashlight, searching for Derek. Derek aproached him and began to sum everything up, but at a certain point, I blacked out and was awoken by Isaac's scream. Jumping out of the subway seat I bolted to see Isaac with a large bite mark on his side. Both he and Derek looked over at me when my eyes widened.

"Oh shit", I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

I Knew the Whole Time

I was walking in the rain when I heard strained breathing and a bike chain. I looked down an alley way and Isaac was standing there looking around confused.

"Isaac?" I whispered. I heard a car coming and knew that it was his father. I ran down the alley and grabbed Isaac's hand pulling him into a thin opening to the sidewalk. His body was pressed against mine and I pretended note to hear his heartbeat quicken as we stood there. When the man's heartbeat stopped I moved away from Isaac to I went to see what happened. When I saw his bloodied carcass I got a lump in my throat and a pit in my stomach.

"Oh my god" I gasped as Isaacs eyes glazed over and he took off.

I ran after him for what felt like for ever but was cut off by a baby blue Jeep.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" I groaned.

"Me? You just ran in front of my Jeep!" He said, flailing his arms.

"Where are you going?" I changed the subject.

"To Scott's house to study."

"Great, I'll come with," I said jumping into his Jeep.

"Uhh you don't have the class we're studying for."

"How would you know, considering I've probably already taken the course."

He tapped his steering wheel as I buckled up. The drive to Scott's house was full of questions about the places that I had lived in while I was away. I leaned against the Jeep window and wished that the rain would stop, I shut my eyes and when I opened them the rain stopped. 'I love being a witch,' I thought to myself grinning, but my attention turned back to Stiles when the car stopped.

"We have arrived," Stiles announced.

I got out of the car and walked up to Scott's house, where, to my surprise there was actual studying happening.

The next morning I saw Lydia and a girl that I believe is named Alison and ran up to them. Lyd was talking about losing 9 pounds and I waved and introduced myself to Alison. We walked in and everyone stared when Alison muttered, "Maybe its the nine pounds."

I had a free period first so I went to watch the lacrosse practice and saw Scott decking people and smelling them. Oh my god, what the hell is he doing? I walked across the field to the coach and stood next to him, then walked over to Stiles and grabbed him by the shoulder and asked, "What the hell is Scott doing?" He just shrugged and I sighed.

After the practice, I had chemistry and Scott and Stiles were talking about Isaac maiming and killing someone during the full moon tonight.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered from the other side of Stiles.

They both went silent and I narrowed my eyes at Stiles remembering how nervous it made him.

"Look if this is about Isaac being a you know what, then I already know."

Scott looked at me then I rolled my eyes and muttered, "I know about you too."

"How?" Scott asked looking surprised at my bluntness.

"Well at first I thought it was Stiles, then I saw what happened on the field and it cleared everything up."

Stiles turned and asked where Jackson was and then said that we needed to get to the principals office. I turned and waved at Danny, but figured he didn't remember me when he gave me a WTF look. I turned and wrote down something only the Luna Tanner that he grew up with would know. When I handed it to him, his facial expression softened and he smiled.

"Stilinski, McCall, Tanner, to the office" Mr. Harris stated.

As soon as we exited the door I smacked both over the head and exclaimed, "That's what you get for blaming me!"


	5. Chapter 5

I Have no One

As we waited outside the door Scott listened in to the conversation that was happening between Stiles' dad and Jackson. When Sherriff Stilinski exited Stiles put a magazine in front of his face and his father shook his head and merely said, "Hi Scott, hi Luna", then walked off. Soon after the principal came out to get us but when he realized that I was new, sent me off to class with a warning. I hurried down the hall to Chemistry and sat back down. At the end of the day I went to my locker and grabbed my things as fast as possible and ran to my bike when I saw Derek's car speeding out of the parking lot. I furrowed my eyebrows but shrugged it off and started home. Once I got home I knew something was off, but figured it was just the full moon. "Why can't I be in control of this? I'm a freaking three fold hybrid, vampire, witch and now werewolf. But what does that get me, huh? Nothing. Noooothing!" I muttered to myself. The sun was starting to set and I started to think of Isaac and what was going to happen. Once the moon made it to its apex I began to breathe faster and my nails turned into claws. I ran to the closest bathroom and looked in the mirror as my eyes turned red and the veins in my face bulged as if I were about to feed on someone's blood. I dropped to the ground and screamed as it turned into a roar. I peeled of my jacket and jumped out my bedroom window. 'Find your anchor,' Derek's voice echoed in the back of my mind as I hit the damp soil. Moving on all fours I didn't know where I was really going but I kept moving, jumping over rocks and rivers I got back to running only on 2 legs and found myself at the police station.

I started to recall the conversation from earlier, Derek was trying to help me control it but I knew it wasn't worth it.

"You'll need to find an anchor, someone or something that keeps you human," Derek explained.

"Well I find that hard, considering I have no one," I muttered.

He looked at me hard as I moved to an upper platform of the station.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well it's true, my own family doesn't want me around."

"No, I find that hard because you have me."

"Thanks, but even here I feel all alone."

He looked up at my perch and shook his head.

The memory started to fade and I found myself wishing that what I had told him was untrue. Suddenly I was back in human form looking around like a lost puppy, no pun intended. What brought me back? I have no freakin' clue.

During gym class the next day Erica began to have a panic attack and when she came off the climbing wall I walked with her to the locker room, but she disappeared afterward. My hand began to shake and Scott and I were hurrying into the gym, where Erica was on the climbing wall. Scott caught her and Alison told him to turn her onto her side. After that I saw Lydia running to the bathroom crying and I knew she wanted to be alone so I went to class. At lunch I was looking for a place to sit and every table opened a seat, but I saw Boyd sitting alone and took a seat across from him. I smiled at him then turned my head to see Erica walking in a super sluty outfit. I sighed and shook my head at her obviously trying too hard. At the end of the day when I got home I went into my basement and put up my target, grabbed my throwing knives and began throwing them at the bulls eye.

At school the next day I opened my locker and Erica shut it before I could grab anything.

"Hey Lu, how does it feel not to be the only girl that Derek has his eyes on?"

"I don't know nor do I care, Derek's all yours, Erica."

"Touchy, aren't we Luna?" Erica teased, while touching my arm.

I grabbed her arm and broke it over my knee, then muttered, "Bitch."

I went to the ice rink, when Stiles told me that's where Scott was and walked in when Derek was starting to attack Scott. Hurrying over to help Scott up, I passed Isaac without even acknowledging his presence. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Derek looking at me and I stopped.

"You'll have to chose, Luna!" Derek exclaimed.

"I already have, Derek!" I yelled in response spreading my arms and turning to walk to Scott.

"You're making a mistake!" Isaac yelled after me.

I just kept walking and snickered at Isaac's comment. I helped Scott up and took him to the Animal Clinic.

"So who's your friend, Scott?" Deaton asked.

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't recognize me," I grinned.

"Of course not, how could I forget my little witch."

I chuckled and Scott looked confused but decided to leave it alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Immune

I was feeling off and stayed home from school the next day, but Stiles, Scott, Alison, Danny, and Lydia came to visit me at some point. I had a feeling that I was being watched and walked over to my French doors, throwing them open and walking onto my balcony. I looked out and saw the vineyard my dad had wanted so much, alongside the acres and acres of land. 'Jeez, sometimes I forget how loaded my parents are' I thought to myself. I turned and looked into the large oak tree next to my house, something moved and I reached in and grabbed the person by the collar. I dropped Isaac on my balcony and put the heel of my boot on his throat, pulling a knife out of my boot and holding it ready to fight.

"What are you going to do? Cut me?" He chocked out as I pressed down harder.

"Actually, I was wondering what you where doing in my tree."

He chuckled then asked, "Then why are you trying to crush my windpipe?"

"It's fun," I retorted.

"Well could you let me go?"

"Maybe, but that won't happen if you aren't leaving."

"Okay."

I let him go and he jumped from the balcony, "One more thing. If I find you anywhere near my house again, I'll cut of more than your breathing."

I left the house ten minutes after Isaac driving to the lacrosse game. On the way to the field I heard voices coming from the pool and began running to the building. When I got there Derek and stiles were in the pool, I looked at them confused but proceeded forward.

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet water!" Derek yelled at Stiles.

"Okay, I don't see it," Stiles stated.

"See what?" I yelled.

They both turned to me and then Derek yelled to Stiles, "Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop!"

The lizard thing slithered around the pool and looked at me, then Stiles asked, " What's it waiting for?"

I watched the giant lizard come towards me and I stood still as it put a hand in the water.

"Did you see that, I don't think he can swim", Stiles stated, "Luna do something!"

I took a throwing knife out of my boot and threw it at the creature.

Stiles panted, "I don't think I can do this much longer"

Derek replied, "No, no, no, no don't even think about it.

Stiles struggled to say, "Could you just trust me this once?"

"Um guys, why don't I just attack it?" I asked over their arguing, but Stiles still went for the phone.

I threw knife after knife as the creature hissed at me, and cut my neck.

"Ow, what the Hell!" I yelled as Scott pulled Derek and Stiles out of the water, I rubbed the back of my neck and helped Stiles and Derek to stand.

"Wait, did you see that?" Stiles asked.

"See what?" Derek and I asked in unison.

"It didn't effect Luna," he stated but continued when we both looked blankly at him, "The paralytic toxin must not effect you."

"So, what does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," Stiles shrugged.

"Derek?" I pressed.

"I-I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

3-Fold Hybrid

My phone rang and as Scott and Derek argued, I answered it and there was just heavy breathing. I hung up and looked around, then sighed and rubbed my temple as Derek walked away.

"Who was that?" Stiles asked.

"I have no idea." I responded.

"Wait, Scott I forgot to mention, the Kanima cut Luna and it didn't effect her", Stiles stated.

Scott turned to look at me and I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

The next day I sat in front of Scott in class and Isaac sat down next to me, I stood to switch seats but was too late.

"Dammit, you gotta be kidding me!" I mumbled to myself, as Isaac looked over at me.

After class I walked past Isaac and Erica, as she tried to burn holes in the back of my head. Isaac hurried to catch up to me but I turned the corner and hid in the girls bathroom.

In chemistry Mr. Harris put us in partners and first station I got stuck with Isaac, and he wouldn't stop staring at me. Later on, when Isaac sat with Lydia and I knew that something was wrong. As Lydia bit into the clear crystal, I knew why Scott had the sudden outburst, trying to stop her. I turned to the window and saw Derek standing by his car, he simply nodded and my attention was ripped away by the bell signaling the end of class. I packed my bag and hurried out of class avoiding Isaac's attempts to talk to me.

Alison, Scott, Stiles and I were in the coach's office, trying to find out how to protect Lydia. I looked out the shutters in the office and turned around to see Scott holding an arrow in front of his face.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the library and sat with Lydia and Stiles, noticing Jackson's stare. I left the library to go to the bathroom and saw Isaac and Erica walking down the hall and Isaac was digging his claws on the lockers.

"Wow, you're sooo cool!" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"I'm getting tired of you, human bitch," Erica shot back.

"I'm far from human, sweetie."

Erica rolled her eyes and extended her claws and Isaac laughed as his eyes changed colors. I grinned smugly and and extended my own claws and my eyes turned bright red. A look of shear terror crossed Isaac's face and I knew that my witch and vampire sides were showing too, the veins in my face popped like a vampire's and I felt my feet lift from the floor and I knew that my magic was the cause. At that point Erica pretended not to be afraid but I saw the fear in her eyes. I stalled until they could get Lydia out of the library, then stopped showing off when I knew Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, and Alison were in the hall way and stepped out of the way. Isaac looked at me puzzled, but I just grinned and took off running to Scott's house. Once I got there the door was locked and I banged on the door.

"Stiles!" I yelled.

Stiles opened the door and let me in, with a confused look on his face. Time passed and I looked out the window at Derek and his pack.

"This is going to be fun..." I grinned.

"I got an idea," Stiles said, "shoot one of them."

Alison frowned, "Which one?"

Stiles shakily replied,"Uhh, Derek, preferably in the head."

"If Scott can catch an arrow Derek definitely can," Alison stated. "Shoot one of the other three, "Stiles blurted.

"You mean two."

"I mean three...where the hell is Isaac?"

I turned to see Isaac attacking Alison and Stiles and threw a knife in his spine. He let out a loud roar and turned on me, at that point I completely wolfed out. We fought for all of five seconds when I knocked Isaac out and jump out of the way allowing Scott to throw Isaac and Erica out the door. We stepped onto the porch and saw the Kanima on Scott's roof, then Lydia came out about to have a melt down.

"It's Jackson," Scott muttered.

I ran after Jackson moving slightly faster than him. I boxed him in from the other side as Derek fought Jackson. I lost him and turned back to find Scott. We ended up at The Jungle, a gay club, and I saw Danny walk in to the club as he stated that Jackson was after Danny. I stood outside while Scott and Stiles went in and then I saw a figure standing across the street watching me. I squinted at the figure but couldn't make out the face, so I blinked and the figure was gone.

"Oh my freakin' god! I'm going freakin' insane!" I whispered to myself.

Before I knew it the cops were here and I was sneaking around to Stiles' jeep. When I got there Scott was in the front seat and Jackson was in the back.

"Is he naked?" I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

"Yeah," Scott said.

"Scoot over Scotty."

Scott moved to make space for me and I sat with one leg on top of his. He grinned at me and I glared at him. As he and Stiles talked I looked out the window trying to figure out who that man was. When the car stopped I looked up and open the door, falling out and blinking hard. Scott helped me up and gave me a puzzled look. Jackson was inside a large police vehicle for transporting criminals, I sat in the car while Stiles went to talk to Jackson during free period. Pushing myself out of the seat I got out of the car and walked to the vehicle, opening the door I looked at Jackson's phone noticing a problem.

"Um, Stiles, Jackson doesn't say I love you to his parents anymore," I explained.

"What the hell are you doing here Luna?!" Jackson yelled at me.

"Saving your life Jackie," I replied smugly.

"Jackie?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up asshat," Jackson seethed.

I chuckled then got out of the van and went back to school to turn in a paper and head to study hall. After school I sat in the backyard of my house on the tree swing that my brothers built for me and Danny's birthday. Gently swinging back and forth I looked at the small concrete patio with all of our handprints from when we were all four years old. I rested my head against the thick, frayed rope as my eyes began to flutter closed. Struggling to keep my eyes open I saw the outline from the other night, I opened my mouth to yawn and he came closer. I opened my eyes wide blinking several times and smoothing my hair back. I blinked again and the figure was gone. I ran inside locking every door and window, looking around. Walking into the basement I placed my necklace into a keyhole and the bookshelf nearby moved, I was greeted by herbs, plants, and weapons, I pulled out a white oak stake, and a gun. I exited with my choice of weapons and used my necklace to shut the door, then I hurried up to my room slipping t hem under my pillow with a vice grip on the stake. I finally fell asleep several hours later.


	8. Chapter 8

Lahey on my Heels

The next afternoon at school I was at my locker and Isaac leaned against the locker to my left, grinning about something that I didn't care to know.

"Where's your bitch?" I asked smugly.

"Why...jealous?" Isaac shot back.

"In your horny little dreams," I retorted harshly.

"Ooh that hurt," Isaac placed a hand on his chest.

Groaning I grabbed the last of my books and headed to my motorcycle with my bag over my shoulder and Lahey on my heels.

"Anything else or are you just gonna follow me home and watch me through my window?" I snapped.

"One more thing," he said stepping in front of me, "I went to your house last night and there was someone else there."

I swallowed hard and forced, "I know."

He pushed away a strand of hair from my face and whispered, "You seemed scared though, why is that?"

I slapped his hand away and kept walking.

"Luna! Luna!"

I ignored him shouting my name burst out of the front doors hurrying towards my bike and put on my helmet. I looked up and saw Scott and Stiles carrying Erica to Stiles' jeep. I scoffed and headed to the animal clinic to talk to Deaton.

"Hello Luna, Scott's not here yet," Dr. Alan Deaton stated.

"I know" I stated, then asked, "Can I ask you something?" Dr. Deaton nodded and I continued, "What do you know about immunity?"

"Well it depends, what kind of immunity?"

"To a paralytic toxin."

"Not much, I know that it's rare to impossible, but it means that there's something in the person's body that is able to fight it and..."

He stopped talking when Scott walked in and looked at us suspiciously.

"Hey Luna what are you doing here?" Scott asked. "Nothing, just waiting for you," I said controlling my heartbeat.

He nodded and got to work as I leaned against a wall. Scott went to the door, when Isaac and Derek came in.

"Now where's the vet is he going to help us or not?" Derek snapped .

"That depends, your friend, Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?" Dr. Deaton asked simply.

"Kill him. "Save him," Scott and Derek stated at the same time.

I walked out of the darkness next to Deaton and confirmed,"Save him."

Isaac looked at me eyes wide and watched as I nodded, signaling for him to open the gate.

They came into the back of the clinic as Deaton pulled out his herbs. I stood next to Deaton as Derek scolded Isaac about watching what he touches.

Isaac leaned in and asked,"So, what are you? Some kind of witch?"

"No I'm a veterinarian," Deaton stated," the witch would be Luna."

I ground my teeth and leaned against the wall zoning out when my phone buzzed. I answered it and all there was on the other end was deep breathing.

"Seriously?" I mumbled to myself causing Scott to come over and check what was wrong.

I held my phone up and he looked confused.

The next day I waited for Stiles outside the locker room and Isaac came out first, I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Hey, I'm so touched that you waited" Isaac sarcastically implied.

As Stiles walked down the hall I said, "That's who I'm waiting for."

I linked arms with Stiles and we walked away leaving Isaac staring in shock at my bluntness.


	9. Chapter 9

I was Raving Mad

Standing in the parking lot I watched Stiles make the mountain ash ring.

"Having fun?" I snickered.

"No," Stiles glared at me.

I just chuckled as I walked alongside him as the mountain ash poured.

"Do you remember when we were little and you and Scott would always lose bets to me?" when Stiles nodded and smiled I continued, "Like when you guys raced me in my mom's heels and I tripped over the finish line."

He nodded and laughed until he ran out of mountain ash, "Oh no."

We looked around and I shrugged, then Stiles called Scott slightly in panic mode. Afterwards he said something about imagining and the circle was complete. We went to find Isaac, Erica and Jackson, and when we got there Stiles went in and I stood on the other side of the door. I cracked my knuckles and waited for them to finish up. Stiles, Erica and Isaac ran out and tried to block the door of the large metal crate when Jackson burst out of the side, without missing a beat I was chasing him, not caring that the three of them were still standing there. Soon enough Isaac was a foot behind me and I finally put the pedal to the floor and I was running at vampire speed and werewolf speed put together. I cornered Jackson and he climbed the wall onto the ceiling covered by the pipes, moving out of side.

"Dammit!" I seethed.

"Hey it's not your fault," Isaac tried to convince me when he caught up to me.

"Yes it is," Erica muttered.

I glared at her, then I couldn't hold it in, "You know what Erica! I am so sick and tired of you and your bullshit! Like anyone actually cares what you think!"

When she didn't respond I added, "That's what I thought."

"It's no wonder your family didn't want you!" Erica returned as I ran a hand through my hair.

I turned slowly and Isaac backed up knowing I was pissed, "What did you just say?"

"Derek told me about your family."

"No he didn't. Your lying, but someone told you," I turned to Isaac and his eyes filled with panic.

Stiles chimed in, "Luna, how about you rip his throat out after we save Jackson?"

I exhaled sharply and walked over to see Derek looking at me worried. Stiles and Derek stood on the other side of the mountain ash, when I heard a loud roar.

"Scott's dying!" Derek and I yelled at the same time.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Oh my god Stiles, we just do, break the seal!" We yelled in unison once more. Stiles broke the seal and we both ran to help Scott when Victora Argent attacked Derek. They fought while I tried to help Scott, and attempted to avoid inhaling too much of the smoke. We got Scott out but I knew that Victoria had gotten bit by Derek. Derek drove us to the clinic and we watched Deaton fix Scott up. I paced back and forth rubbing my necklace when Scott woke up.

"Thank you," were the only words that left his lips.

"So Derek, are you willing to lose a beta or...two?" I asked dead serious.

"What?"

"Oh well, I was thinking of killing Isaac slowly and painfully. Then just rip Erica's head off her body."

"Why?"

"Did you know that Isaac was listening to our little conversation on the full moon? Then he told Erica of all people," I pulled a knife out of my boot and picked under my fingernails with it.

"No. I was unaware of that."

"Stop lying, Derek, you may be able to control your heart beat, but I have other ways of knowing when you lie to me."

He looked away and I grabbed my bag slinging it over my shoulder and starting my walk home.


	10. Chapter 10

He Ripped my Jacket

The next night was the full moon and I promised a week ago that I would help during the full moon and I don't break a promise. I entered the rail station and was greeted by Erica, 'great!' I thought instantly.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"Wow, someone's always a ray of sunshine. I'm here because Derek asked me to help hold down the fort," I shot back.

She raised her eyebrows as I jammed my ear buds into each ear and put on 'Monster' by Skillet, 'fitting', I thought to myself.

"It was my soul, it was my heart," I sung along until Derek looked at me, "Sorry."

"No, that was good," Derek muttered.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Was that a compliment?"

He glared at me and I walked up and ruffled his hair as he chained Isaac to a chair. I looked up and saw Erica and Boyd's eyes shifting, I tapped Derek on the shoulder and pointed to the other betas. I ran a hand through my hair and stayed with Isaac until he broke out too and I had to fight him with music blaring in my ears. He ripped my jacket then jumped out the window.

"BITCH!" I screamed as I examined the rip.

Isaac came back into the car to help Derek and sat down on a seat. 'Well now I have two reasons to kill you,' I thought staring at Isaac. I looked out the car window and Derek was gone, I narrowed my eyes and left the cart to find him.

"Derek?" I looked around and saw powdered wolfsbane on the floor. I sighed and wanted to leave but knew that I couldn't do that just yet. I sat in the seat in front of Isaac and turned my music up. 'In the End' by Linkin Park played and Isaac looked up at me and muttered, "I love that song." I smiled surprising myself and stepped over the seat sitting down next to him and turning the music down then handing him an ear bud. He smiled back and I realized something, Isaac was my anchor.

"I had to fall, to lose it all, and in the end it doesn't even matter," I sang quietly, then sighed, "What?"

"Nothing, I just remember you used to say that you would be a singer some day," Isaac grinned.

"Yeah well I gave up on that," I sighed and leaned my head against the car wall.

"Why?" "Because I have too many people to protect." "That's not a good excuse."

"Maybe its because I have to much supernatural bullshit to worry about!"

"Nope."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you, and you never gave up."

"Yeah well I was different then. I hadn't lost so many people within one school year. I was stupid to think that after 1,000 years of being a vampire that everything would be different in this life."

He didn't respond and I watched as he shifted back and sighed as 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin started to play. I took back my ear bud and leaned across him unchaining his arm.

"If you're going to stare down my shirt, then you could at least be less obvious."

He chuckled after I finished and we went to unchain the others.

"Well now that the moon isn't at it's peak you are all safe to go," I announced, getting and eye roll from Erica and a chuckle from Boyd and Isaac.

I walked out as 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day played in my ears.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Him All Along

The next day the guidance counselor talked to everyone that knew Matt, considering he was drowned the night before.

"How did you know Matt?" Ms. Morrell asked

"We saw each other a lot, I knew him because his locker was next to mine."

"Did you two ever talk?"

"Not really, I know he took a couple pictures of me but I didn't care so I never said anything about it."

"Well Matt seemed to think it was a big deal, he had quite a few pictures of you. Some of you on a swing, standing in an alley, playing guitar, and even at the animal clinic."

"That was him?" I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Noth-I saw someone following me and I thought I was imagining it."

"Okay, you can go back to class now."

I left knowing that if Matt is dead then the Kanima has a new master. I hurried to my locker as the last bell of the day rung, pulling everything out of my locker and shutting it quickly, wanting to change before the Lacrosse game.

I got a text from Stiles, 'TGIF'.

I grinned and changed out of my dress and into a pair of ripped black jeans and put on a sleeve-less shirt 'In the End' Linkin Park shirt. I slipped my boots on and put a few throwing knives in each boot, then put on my leather jacket debating on grabbing my gun. I decided that might be a little overboard and got on my bike driving as fast as possible. I made it to the girls locker room and changed into my lacrosse uniform and smiled.

"Jackson is going to do something, isn't he?" I asked but before Scott could answer Coach started yelling at me.

"Tanner where the hell have you been?" Coach yelled at me.

"Sorry, coach."

Scott looked at me now realizing that I had a uniform on, and opened his mouth to ask, but Isaac sat down next to him.

"You came to help." Scott stated.

"I came to win." Isaac replied smugly.

I sat back and didn't say anything as the two of them planned. 'This'll be interesting,' I thought to myself.

Isaac got up and I leaned towards Scott, "What the hell is he about to do?"

Scott exhaled sharply and I just sat back running a hand through my hair. 'Aww crap,' I thought.

Isaac took a player down and Coach, yelled, "Tanner! Your in."

I ran to the field, waiting for the whistle. I scored four times and Isaac took me down causing the crowd to 'ooh'.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked bitterly.

"Sorry, wrong player," he grinned as I stood and the crowd cheered.

After that, I passed mostly to Stiles, Scott, and Isaac. Jackson rammed Isaac and he fell hard on the field.

"Are you okay?" I leaned down.

"Yeah, I think Jackson nicked me though," he muttered.

I asked coach if I could stay with Isaac and he put Scott in, letting me go. By the time I was done talking to Coach, Isaac was gone and I was running towards Gerard's voice.

"This would be so much more poetic if it were halftime," Gerard stated.

I was in the locker room at the same time as Scott, we both attacked one of Gerard's men and I was seething. Isaac grinned at me when I blew out of my nose like a bull. I lifted my head and returned to normal glad that I had enough control.

"Where is he?" Scott panted.

We all looked around and I cracked my knuckles, wondering where he could have gone. We returned to the field and the game continued until Stiles made the winning shot and the lights went out. Everything was dark and I finally became glad I was two 'creatures of the night'. I could see everything but Stiles, I ran over to Isaac and Scott still wondering where Stiles went.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter's Back

I showered, and changed back into my clothes going to meet Scott and Isaac in the locker room.

The three of us stood in the locker room as Scott talked to Coach Finstock. After everyone was gone, Scott ripped the door of Stiles' locker off.

"We're gonna find him by scent?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah we all are," Scott said.

Scott handed me one of Stiles' shirts and gave Isaac a shoe, taking the other shirt for himself.

"Well how come you guys get a shirt and I get a shoe?"

"We need to talk," Derek said, coming out of no where.

"All of us," a man I believe to be Peter said.

"Holy-" Scott started.

"Shit," I finished for him.

"Well hello again, Luna," Peter said.

"Peter," I said bitterly.

He chuckled and returned to the rest of them. Isaac looked at me and I felt his eyes burning a hole into my head.

"What the hell is this?" Scott demanded.

"You know I thought the same thing, when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's Station," Derek shot back.

"Okay hold on, he-he threatened to kill my mom and I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott replied.

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter chimed in.

"Shut up!" Derek, Scott and I yelled at him in sync.

"Who is he?" Isaac finally spoke up. "That's Peter, Derek's uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat," Scott quickly explained.

"Lovely," I added sarcastically.

"Hi," Peter responded.

"That's good to know," Isaac stated. I looked around waiting for them to finish fighting and I was sent to search for Stiles.

"Scott I don't have that much experience," I whined.

"Please, just try."

I nodded and followed the trail, realizing his scent doubled over meaning that who ever took him knew what they were doing. I got turned around and concentrated when my phone buzzed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Since this is the season finale, I will be switching the upload schedule to every Monday and the occasional Wednesday. I apologize for the lateness, the past few days have been kind of hectic, but I can say that the later chapters will be longer than this. **

**Disclaimer: I figure it's time I added it, so here goes. I don't own Teen Wolf, if I did, 1. I wouldn't be writing this and 2. Isaac wouldn't be falling for Alison.**

The Warehouse of Memories

'Meet at the warehouse,' Scott texted me.

I vampire ran to the warehouse that we used to go to as kids.

"Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me," Gerard said.

An arrow flew by and hit Isaac.

"No!" I yelled from where I was hiding.

Everyone turned to me as I showed all sides of my hybrid and got ready to fight. Scott and Isaac started to fight the Kanima and I ran, digging my claws in and slashing downwards. My attention shifted to Alison cutting Isaac up and I let out a loud roar ready to strike.

"Alison!" Scott yelled.

The blood pumped through my ears and I finally transformed back when I could hear Isaac's voice. I knew Scott's plan, and that he switched Gerard's pills with mountain ash. I moved to Isaac and helped him stand, he looked at me, then at Derek. I turned just in time to see Gerard spit up a black fluid.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard screamed.

Stiles' Jeep came speeding through a wall and Stiles began to yell.

I watched as Derek and Peter dug their claws into Jackson and Lydia ran to him. Isaac looked at me and I shrugged when Jackson started to move, but averted my eyes when his 'junk' became visible. Isaac put an arm around my shoulders and gave a squeeze when I rested my head on his shoulder. Derek turned to us and I saw pain cross his face, but when I looked at him hard, he looked away.

The next day, Isaac, Derek, Peter, and I were walking up to the Hale house, when we stopped.

"You haven't told him everything yet," Peter stated.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new alpha, people take notice." Peter continued.

"People like who?" Isaac questioned, "What is this? What does this mean?"

"It's their symbol. And it means they're coming," Derek finally chimed in.

"Who?" Isaac persisted.

"Alphas," Derek sighed.

"More than one?" Isaac asked.

"A pack of them," Derek replied.

"An Alpha pack," I spoke up making all heads turn.

"And they're not coming, they're already here," Peter finished, "but Luna, you already knew that."

I sat on the porch and played with the edge of my lime green shorts, and the edge of my white tank top that said 'Rise Against'. There was a thud next to me, as Isaac took a seat and I just nodded, pretending that everything was fine.


	14. Chapter 14

School's in Session

Boyd and Erica have been gone for 3 months without a single call or text to Isaac, and now he's gone. Isaac and I started dating then he disappeared into thin air. I haven't seen Scott or Stiles all summer and I'm freaking out.

I stood at my locker and grabbed my books looking for Isaac, frustrated I slammed my locker.

"Whoa Luna, angry are we?" Aiden teased.

My eyes widened as I asked, "What the hell are you doing here Aiden? Ohh and where's your partner in cri...never mind there he is."

I waved to Ethan as he walked down the hall towards us. I sighed tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, then said, "I have to get to class."

I slid into an empty seat as Mr. Harris began writing on the board. I began to take notes when my phone buzzed, I sucked in air and read the text, 'found Isaac, meet me at hospital' After class Aiden was standing outside the door waiting for me. I continued down the hall ignoring him completely as I walked to Ms. Morel's office. I shut the door right in Aiden's face and sat down in front of her desk.

"So what's bothering you today, Luna?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"Do you ever feel like when you move away, you're just trying to escape your past?," I asked.

"Well that depends. Are you saying theoretically or from my experience?"

"Both?" I guessed.

"Theoretically, it's not always the case, as far as my experience, once you get involved in all this," she paused, "You always feel like you're running."

I nodded and picked up my bag, pulling it onto my shoulder and walking out.

Leaving during free period to go see Isaac, Aiden grabbed my arm and I flipped out putting him on the floor. I hopped on my bike and went to Derek's house and saw Isaac laying on a table with an herb next to him. I groaned and walked forward looking around for Derek before placing my hand on Isaac's chest and concentrated. I could feel the wounds healing on the inside and I exhaled deeply.

The next day I was sitting on Derek's couch in his loft listening to Isaac mumble until he stopped and asked, "Why don't you just do some witchcraft or something, it sounds less painful."

"Sorry hon it doesn't work that way," I sighed, "Ohh, and for the record, witchcraft could be painful for both of us." I shrugged and turned back to my phone then took a picture of him pacing while he shut his eyes and thought. I grinned and set it as my wallpaper, then lay across the couch. After a failed attempt of getting his memory back we went to Deaton. They submerged Isaac in ice water and tried to put him in a trance, when he started struggling, I was motioned over and I held his legs down. After a few minutes of Deaton asking questions, Derek started to yell at Isaac and he was going into shock, I had to pry Derek off and he jumped up saying that he saw the name. I handed him a towel and kissed him on the cheek asking if he was okay, once he nodded I turned my attention to the door thinking I saw someone.

"Luna?" Isaac worried.

I turned my attention to him, "huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

He still watched me intently and I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was worrying to much. I handed him his shirt and he slipped it on.

"I'll be right back," I said ignoring the intent stares.

I walked out the back door and leaned against the brick wall, moving out of view from the glass door. I turned and placed my hands against the cold brick.

'Erica's dead. I can't believe she's dead. Once we were actually friends, hard to believe, I know,' the thoughts swirled around in my head.

'Why are they here? Do they know about Scott? They must know, Deucalion always knows.' I thought whilst taping my fingers on the brick, 'What does Aiden want this time? To ruin my life?'

I exhaled and went inside leaning on the cold table that Isaac sat on, I felt him place a hand on my back and I relaxed.


	15. Chapter 15

Rock Climbing

I pulled up into a parking space, I got off my bike and Isaac got off the back, we both pulled our helmets off and I put my hand on his chest brushing his lips with mine. We both smiled and I grabbed my book bag out from under the netting that I added for transporting items. Walking into the school I saw Aiden frown as Isaac put an arm around me, I raised an eyebrow and kept walking.

Opening my locker I looked over my shoulder at Isaac, until he tensed up and was glaring at the twins. The day went by droning on and I avoided Aiden as much as possible, taking the long path, jumping into large crowds and walking ridiculously close to Isaac. I took Isaac to my house and we sat on the swing hanging from the oak tree. I gripped his hand and gave it a quick squeeze and leaned on his shoulder.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Where?" he grinned.

"You'll see," I said planting a kiss on his cheek.

I parked us in front of a rock climbing place.

"I don't do heights," Isaac rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you trust me?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes," he answered.

I put out my hand and he placed his hand in mine. We walked up to the front desk and I paid for a two person climb.

"Is your friend okay?" the lady asked.

Isaac nodded and she looked him up and down licking her lips. She looked only a year older, and definitely not stronger than me. I felt a hand on my elbow and I could tell he knew what I was thinking.

"Excuse me," I said waving a hand in her face, "can we have our harnesses now?"

She handed them over the counter and kept her eyes on Isaac, unbelievable. I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel and handed him his harness.

"Suit up wolf boy," I grinned and smacked his butt.

Once we were at a certain height Isaac stopped. I looked down at him and he shook his head. I dropped to his level and looked him in the eyes.

"This is where you have to trust me," I said quietly.

He nodded and I took his right hand and placed it above him.

" Now do the same with your right foot. Then do the same with the other side," I instructed him, "Just follow my lead."

He did everything that I did and they reached the top of the wall at the same time.

"You okay?"

"I'm good," Isaac sighed.

"Now kick off and drop down."

"Drop down? There?"

"You'll be okay. You've made it this far."

He nodded, "On the count of three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

We kicked off and both landed on our feet, and unlatched the harness. I undid the buckle on Isaac's harness then mine. Collecting the harnesses I walked over to the counter with Isaac close by. After placing the harnesses I grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him outside.

"Well?" I asked.

"You were right," Isaac laughed.

"And?"

"This was the best date ever."

I pulled him into a hug and rested my head on his chest, he kissed the top of my head and I smiled. I pulled away and he smiled back, then we got on the back of my bike and I took him an ice cream stand. I parked it and we got ice cream cones, Isaac got banana chocolate chip and I got mint chocolate chip. I sat on the curb and smiled when Isaac took a long to sit because of his long legs. All of a sudden I was getting a call from Lydia. "Hello? Lydia?"

"I f-found a-a dead b-body."

"Where are you?"

"The p-pool."

"I'm on my way."

I hung up and turned to Isaac, "I'm really sorry, I have to go, Lydia needs me."

I dropped Isaac off at Derek's loft and sped to the pool

When I got there Stiles was standing next to the body and I ran up to Lydia making sure she was okay, once she reassured me I realized how much blood there was and I held my breath. I looked away and started coughing, the smell of blood was messing with my vampirism and it was hard for me to resist. I exhaled sharply and relaxed, then walked up to Stiles.

"Do you know what's happening?" I asked Stiles.

"Not yet."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and looked around. I gave Stiles a pat on the back and walked a few feet before I heard a high-pitched frequency and doubled over. Stiles looked at me and started rubbing my back, until I composed myself. Stiles and I followed Lydia home, and for some reason he followed her into her bedroom. I went for a walk after parking my bike in front of my house and found myself on a path to the high school. I kept walking towards the school not completely knowing what I was doing. Moving swiftly I broke into a run knowing something was wrong when I saw Alison shooting arrows at something. I stopped when I saw Isaac standing by a pair of doors putting a lock of some sort on it, narrowing my eyes, I took of running in that direction. Isaac ran into the school and I ran in after him to hear him yell that the sun was coming up. When Scott and Isaac came up carrying bodies, I ducked into a corner to avoid being seen.


	16. Chapter 16

Drive, Thrive and Survive

"Why do we have to start so early?" Isaac groaned running a hand through his curls.

"Because you never know when you need to be on your toes," I informed him while wrapping my knuckles in boxing tape.

"What are you doing?" He peered over my shoulder.

"Wrapping my knuckles. What else?"

I turned to him and held my hand out, while he looked confused.

"I'm going to wrap your knuckles. The first step is to fight without claws."

"Oh," he muttered, holding his hand out as I wrapped his knuckles.

After finishing his other hand, I let him wonder around the training room in my basement.

"Make a fist," I ordered.

He did as he was told and I made sure that it wasn't to tight.

"What is this?" Isaac ran his hand over the indentation where my necklace was used to open the secret door.

"Nothing."

He looked intently at me but took notice to my sports bra and leggings. I rolled my eyes and turned to iPod speakers and picked a random song.

Pulling my hair into a ponytail I said, "Start stretching."

"Rule one," I said closing the distance between us placing my hand on his wrist and continuing, "don't let your guard down," I muttered while flipping him onto his back.

He hit the mat with a loud 'oof' and stared at me surprised, getting up.

"Rule two," I said striking him, and punching him in the face when he didn't deflect, "know if your on offense or defense."

Holding his nose he asked, "What side do you prefer?"

"Defense. It makes it easier to strike. You see, when your opponent strikes, they leave an opening in their defense, and that's when you make your move."

"You seem like you've taught this before."

"Who do you think trained Derek? or Peter? or Cora?"

"You taught Derek?" he chuckled.

We trained for 3 hours ad by the end of that time Isaac barely advanced.

"Next, I get to teach you drive," I sighed and grabbed the keys to the car I drove back in Maryland.

The driving lesson was so bad that I don't even want to rehash the details.

"Now to the thrive part of the 'Drive, Thrive, and Survive', I get to tutor you."

"Seriously?"

I nodded and grabbed my textbook, patting the empty space next to me on my bed. Isaac looked at me like I was crazy but by the end of the session he had actually learned something! (Shocker!)

"How often are we doing this?" Isaac asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Every weekend," I replied reaching for the spot he was rubbing.

I began to massage it, when he let out a small cry, which soon turned into a sigh of relief. I pulled away when the knot loosened and he reached for my hand. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled and rested his head in my lap, like he would do when we were little. I giggled when he made a face, while looking up at me, and I pushed a stray curl from his face and kissed his forehead.

"Why do you like me?" Isaac asked seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you like me?"

"You're sweet and cute and you have more depth than most people."

"Because I'm damaged."

I know that I looked surprised because his brow furrowed.

"Why would you say that?"

"I over heard you talking about your last boyfriend, how you felt like you could connect to him because he was damaged."

"Yeah well, we all can see how that ended."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine."

He sat up and kissed me on the forehead.

"Derek will probably want me back now."

"Okay," I muttered as he climbed off the balcony.

I flopped down face first on my pillow and groaned, wishing my life was easy.


	17. Chapter 17

Hiding Things

The next morning at school I hadn't talked to Isaac, nor did I want to. I opened my locker and saw the picture of Isaac and I from Easter, I scoffed then grabbed my notebook. We looked so happy then and now he's hiding things from me. 'Why was he at the school? How had I forgotten to ask yesterday? Why was he asking about my ex?' the thoughts flooded my mind fighting for attention. Sliding into my seat, I opened my notebook and began to doodle. Next period I had cross country and I was racing to keep up with Isaac and the twins, without running at vampire speed. When I caught up Scott had punched one of the twins in the face; I extended my claws along with the rest of them and let out a growl. There was a scream and the police were trying to back everyone up. I saw the guys walking away quickly and shook my head, catching up to Isaac, Scott, and Stiles I yelled, "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!"

They all looked at me and I clenched my fists muttering, "Fine, I'll find out myself," then walked out. Later I was walking to the bathroom when I saw Aiden beating up Ethan, I narrowed my eyes until I saw Isaac. Mr. Harris came out and I hid in a doorway. I walked to my locker after class and pulled the photo off the inside of my locker door and held it in my hand. 'You can't hold a grudge against him,' I reminded myself. Slamming my locker I walked to the cafeteria with Scott when we saw a vending machine in front of the janitors closet. I moved the machine and Scott pulled Isaac out, I knelt down next to Isaac as he ran his hand through his hair.

I sat in my seat during my next class, a blonde girl with blue eyes, who was obviously new, sitting in front of me.

Tapping her on the shoulder, I whispered, "Hi, I'm Luna."

"Ana Mills and I know who you are, you're the loser dating Isaac Lahey. Well, not for much longer," she gave me a sickly sweet smile and turned around.

I leaned back in my seat, and watched as she reached for her pencil, I did a shooing motion, making her pencil move out of her grasp. She slammed her hand down, finally catching it and many heads turned as people started to laugh.

"Point one, Tanner," I whispered and saw Isaac grinning at me.

The plan was working perfectly, and in our next class, Scott and I pulled motorcycle parts out of his bag, when I said, "That's important."

Aiden ran out of the classroom and I grinned and stood with the rest of the class to go into the hall, Isaac flipped over Aiden and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him smugly and thought to my self, 'Pay back time.'

Later that day Isaac, Scott and I were walking down hall when the twins morphed into two.

"We can take 'em" Isaac guessed.

"Are you kidding? Run! Isaac!" Scott blurted.

I was grabbing Isaac's hand and running when the twins grabbed Isaac and Scott. I stopped to fight but Deucalion walked up and pulled the cap off of the end of his walking stick, and swiped it across each of the twins' faces.

I took Isaac home and went to Scott's house to help him with his homework. I was sitting on Scott's bed studying, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in mom," Scott said over his shoulder.

Isaac seemed surprised to see me but turned to Scott, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"I um, Derek kicked me out and I need a place to stay."

"I'll talk to my mom."

I went back to my homework when Scott left, and Isaac sat down next to me and put an arm around me. I turned my head and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's going to happen when I get old and you are any age you want?" Isaac finally spoke.

He was referring to the spell that I used to make myself age until I didn't want to anymore.

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far, I just want to be with you and that's all I know."

I kissed him gently and smiled sadly, thinking about what he said.


	18. Chapter 18

Glen Capri

A couple days later, Boyd, Isaac, Danny, Stiles, Scott, Ethan, and I were on bus to a cross country meet. I sat in front of Isaac leaning against the window with my feet on the seat, he looked at me, knowing that I was practically a ticking time bomb. I thought back, 'was it my fault, is Derek dead because of me?' I closed my eyes realizing they were probably turning red, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned in that direction looking at him. He looked at me hard and I just nodded, looking past him I saw Scott with a pained look on his face. Coach started yelling at Jared before I focused on Ethan, seeing that he was listening to something. I sighed and lay my head on the seat shutting my eyes again, this time remembering the fight, Ennis and Derek both fell, I had ran over to the edge trying to help...but I was too late. I tear rolled down my cheek and I brushed it away before Isaac could see it. I hugged my knees and looked at Ethan cautiously. After Jared puked, I stood outside watching Isaac hoping th at he wouldn't do anything stupid. I leaned against an oak tree waiting as coach blew the whistle, I wondered, 'was it my fault? I shouldn't have gone, I should have told Derek that it would never work and that he was going to get himself killed. Was it because I was to late?' My thoughts were stopped by the sound of punching and yelling, I ran over and grabbed Isaac's sleeve, pulling him out of the crowd.

"What are you doing Isaac?"

He fixed his shirt and exhaled sharply. I closed my eyes and thought about how it all happened, I was supposed to go after Deucalion but I tried to help Boyd and still failed. I just stood there with Ennis' hand wrapped around my neck, then Alison showed up and everything changed and Scott went at Ennis, his eyes turning bright red. Did I imagine it? Did she see it too? Once again snapped out of my thoughts by coach yelling at us to get our asses on the bus. I sat in the same seat not looking at Isaac, knowing that he thought he was doing it for Scott. A few hours later Coach announced that the meet was pushed to tomorrow. I was feeling kind of off but assumed that I was just tired. Coach handed us keys and I got a room to myself, I sighed and figured that was probably best. I unlocked the door to room 218 and dropped my duffel bag on the other bed. Reaching into my bag I pulled out a jar of vervain, vampire poison.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself.

Shrugging it off I slipped my shoes off and slid under the covers.

-Dreaming-

"Momma?" I asked, seeing the familiar woman in front of me.

"Luna, why couldn't you have been more like your sisters?" she asked.

"What?"

"I wouldn't have left if you had been who I wanted you to be. If you hadn't been such a disappointment."

Tears stung in my eyes, and she added, "You're useless, weak and better off dead," right before she lunged at me.

-End of Dream-

I shot up and got out of the bed, turning on the bathtub faucet, I let it run until the tub was full then walked over to my bag grabbing the jar of vervain and 50 pound weights . I listened for Lydia, Stiles, and Alison to be outside before I dumped the vervain in and stepped in placing the weights on my chest. It burned but as soon as I placed the weights on top of me and a gag in my mouth to muffle the screams. My face and skin began to burn and blister, I shut my eyes and waited for the pain to end. All of a sudden I was being pulled out of the water and my skin slowly began to heal, but I refused to open my eyes. The person pulled the gag from my mouth and I let out a scream into his shirt. I struggled to open my eyes and all I saw was a blurry outline, blinking several times the figure became clear and Isaac smiled at me, but still looked worried. He laid me down and cut the rope with his claws. Once he cut the rope I tried getting back in the tub, but I felt his arms around my waist, accidently throwing me against the heater. He looked at me and I looked around confused, but began to change out of my vervain soaked clothes and put my shoes back on, Isaac watching the whole time. We all slept on the bus and I leaned on Isaac, letting him believe that I was healed. I could feel my rib shift every time I breathed, my spine was bent and half of my ribs were broken but I wasn't healing for some reason. When we were riding home the bus hit a bump and I let out a wince and Isaac turned his head.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I breathed heavily.

"No you're not. Let me see it."

I surrendered and grabbed his hand placing it on my rib cage, and wincing when he pressed lightly.

"Your ribs are broken."

I nodded and he moved up to the seat across from Scott and Stiles.

"Luna's not healing," Isaac whispered.

At that time I saw Ethan look back at me, he looked genuinely worried but I pretended not to notice.

"What do you mean she's not healing? She looks fine," Scott said back.

"Her ribs are still broken," Isaac furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, but she's in a lot of pain."

They looked back and the bus hit a bump making me groan. Ethan stood, and moved back to where I sat, making Isaac tense up.

"Why aren't you healing?" Ethan asked his voice laced with concern.

"I have no idea."

He placed his hand on mine and I felt the pain slip away. I let out a sigh of relief and shut my eyes, but opened them when he squeazed my hand and began to stand.

"Wait," he stopped and looked at me, "why did you help me?"

Ethan let out a pained sigh, "In case you forgot, we used to be friends."

I looked down and spoke, "Thank you," I looked up into his eyes, "I really mean that."

He nodded and went back to his seat next to Danny, only moments later Isaac plopped down next to me.

"What did he say to you?" Isaac pressed.

"Like you weren't listening," I scoffed.

He opened his mouth then closed it again and decided to leave it alone. 'Good choice' I thought, glad I didn't say it aloud.


	19. Chapter 19

Boyd's Dead

It felt good to be home but I know Isaac still looked at me thinking that I would try to kill myself again. I went to check on Scott's mom and bring some homemade cupcakes to the staff, I dropped the box off at the front desk, but when I saw Danny throw up mistletoe, I followed Ethan and Scott to the E.R. and watched Mrs. McCall save his life.

"How're you feeling?" I asked Danny carefully.

"Better than before," He smiled.

"Good," I muttered grinning.

At school Ms. Blake was filling in for Mr. Harris and I began the classwork that was handed out and finished within 5 minutes. I looked up at Ms. Blake and she was writing something down. So I pulled out my phone and texted Isaac asking where he was.

A few moments later, my phone buzzed in my hand and it was a new message from Isaac, 'At Dereks c u later'.

I rolled my eyes and jammed my phone into my pocket, until it buzzed again.

Pulling it out, there was a new message, 'Did Mr. Perfect leave you alone? He should really watch after his things more closely. -Aiden.'

I looked over at Aiden and he was grinning smugly. I gripped the edge of my desk as the bell rung, I went to my final period.

I was sitting in the library, with Aiden watching me, when my phone buzzed again and I got another message, 'I need 2 c u. meet me at Derek's loft.'

I looked up again and Aiden was gone. I ran as fast as I could to his loft, getting there when the twins were holding Ms. Blake. I pushed Aiden forward, away from Ms. Blake and punched Ethan in the throat. Isaac grabbed Ms. Blake and I got ready to fight, but the water became electrocuted and I had to watch. Before I really knew what was happening Boyd was dying and Cora was crying her eyes out on his body, all I could do was place a hand on her back and hold back the tears. I stood and started moving towards the door, causing Isaac to let Ms. Blake go and stand in my way.

"Where are you going?" Isaac yelled.

"I'm going to find them and I'm going to kill them. All of them!" I exclaimed.

Someone footsteps got closer and Isaac grabbed my arm.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Isaac whispered.

"I don't care," I seethed, "This isn't the first person they've taken from me and they crossed a line."

"You may not care, but I do."

I began breathed heavy, when I lost it and punched the nearest wall as hard as possible. He pulled me into his arms and I just sobbed trying to push him away. After a few minutes I stopped pushing him away and let the tears stream down my face.


	20. Chapter 20

Memory Lane

I sat in Derek's apartment and thought about the last time the alphas were in town. They ruined Derek's soul and almost started a war with the hunters. I had supposedly left town but I used the age spell and was walking around looking like a 19 year old girl. I had stayed with the Hales a year after everyone thought I left, I was in the room next to Peter's and we would sneak out and go to clubs when the rest of the family would be asleep. I remember the day before Derek's first love died, Peter and I sat at Derek's lunch table, each taking a Reese's peanut butter cup. "Drop it Peter, he'll never go for it," I stated, taking a bite out of my Reese's cup.

I sat across from Derek and Paige looked over at me. I waved and she smiled nervously.

"She does know that she doesn't have to worry right?" I asked Derek.

"About what?" Derek asked in return.

"Of me stealing you away." "I don't know," Derek mumbled.

"Come on Peter we gotta get training," I nudged him.

We stood and walked out taking another bite. Peter stopped when we got into the parking lot.

"Wanna do something fun?"

"Do you even have to ask, Peter?"

"Guess not."

I chuckled and asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"See that group over there," he pointed to the kids playing basketball," go ask to play, make a bet and whoop their asses."

"Great idea."

I walked over to the court, and waved to the players, glad that I had on converse.

"Hey pretty lady," one player said.

"Hey, so I was wondering if I could maybe play?"

"Look, this game gets rough and we wouldn't you getting hurt," another added while the others nodded their heads.

"I bet you $100 that I could beat your best player."

"$250 and we have a deal," another player said.

"Each or all together?"

"Each," the tallest player stated, "my name's Andrew, we'll be going head-to-head."

I watched the tall, tan boy, with black hair and brown eyes flip his hair.

"You're on."

The eight boys put their bets in one boy's hand and the game started. We played to 11 and I beat him by eight points. He looked at me shocked and I took the money and counted it out.

"Nice doing business with you," I grinned.

I started walking towards Peter, but was stopped by Andrew's voice, "Hey I didn't catch your name!"

"That's because I never said it! It's Luna by the way!"

I walked back to Peter and grabbed his hand and saw the look on Andrew's face.

"So where to?" I asked.

"First spare that poor kid and give him your number, I know you wanted to."

I sighed and then smiled, running back to Andrew, "Hey!" I put my hand out," Give me your phone."

He handed me his phone and I put my phone number in.

"Call me," I grinned and ran back to Peter.

"Ooh lets go to that diner by the animal clinic!" I squealed.

He grinned at me then took me by the hand as we walked to the dinner.

"$2,000! Won big today!"

Peter laughed as I slid into the booth across from him.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," he sighed slipping his arm around my shoulders

The waiter took our orders, we both ordered milk shakes and a plate of fries. Peter got chocolate and I got vanilla, ironic right? I looked at Peter taking in his blue eyes and dark hair.

"Having fun?"

"Hush, Peter."

He chuckled, but his face soon went serious. I followed his gaze and saw Ennis, Kali, and Deucalion walking in with their packs. When I looked back Peter was sitting very close next to me, placing a finger on my lips.

"I'm not afraid," I mouthed meaning all of it.

He looked at me with pleading eyes but I rolled my eyes at him then nodded when they were seated on the other side of the diner. Peter moved to the other side and started drinking his milkshake. I ate a fry and looked out the window., sipping my milkshake I wished for rain and it began to pour.

After finishing all of our fries and both of our shakes we paid and went to leave when Ennis stepped into our paths.

"Going some where?" He asked smugly.

"Home," I responded unfazed by his size.

"I don't think so."

"Oh really?" he nodded and I continued, "Now how would Talia feel if she knew you where hassling her little brother and her second in command?"

"I'm very sorry Luna, I didn't know it was you," he said stepping out of the way.

I grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him behind me.

"How did you know that would work?" He asked when we walked through the woods to the house.

"Not only do they respect Talia, they fear her."

He looked at me and shook his head. We walked up the front steps and I looked down.

"Why are you trying so hard to get her the bite?" I asked.

"For Derek," Peter insisted.

"We all know what this is about Peter, don't act like it's different."

He looked around and sighed.

"I just don't want Derek to get his heart broken if she finds out on her own."

I smiled sadly, then opened the front door. We went up to our rooms and I took a nap, when I woke up Peter was standing in my doorway.

"Hey," I said sleepily.

"Hey sleepy head," he grinned.

I stood and walked over on the cold hard wood, "Where are you going?"

"Derek and I are going to have a guys night, is that okay with you?"

"I guess so. If you guys get in trouble I'll help because of Derek, not you."

He nodded and walked down the hall, while I turned and sat on my bed. I practiced my guitar and played 'Rise Above This' by Seether, then Talia walked up and stood in the door.

"Where are your partners in crime?" Talia teased.

"Went out for a guys night," I sighed resting my head on my knee.

"I'm surprised they didn't take you along."

"Same here."

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, walking away. My phone buzzed as I got a text from Peter, 'At school need ur help'.

I shook my head put on a pair of shoes and climbed out the window. I ran at vampire speed and was at the school within 10 seconds. I crept through the halls and placed a hand over Peter's mouth when I ran into him. I put my hands out gesturing for him to explain and he pointed down the hall. I saw Paige crawling up a set of stairs and Derek with his head pinned to the ground by Ennis, I started to run down the hall when Peter grabbed my arm. I shook him off and ran down the hall kneeling next to Paige. She looked at me scared and I scooped her up causing Ennis to growl at me but I just stood my ground. He let Derek go and Derek got up quickly taking her from me. We went to the distillery, while Derek and Paige sat. She was rejecting the bite and he was forced to kill her, at that time I called Talia and told her everything.

The nights after that I couldn't sleep, sometimes I would wake up screaming and Peter would wake me up. By the end of the week I had left town unable to handle the memory. Peter kept telling me there was no reason the leave but I did anyway.


	21. Chapter 21

Something's Different

I opened my eyes after finishing my trip down memory lane and ran a cold hand through my hair. 'Why are my hands so cold?' I asked myself silently. I looked down at my hands and saw them pale and bloodied, I blinked several times; the image never changing. I looked around finding myself outside the high school. I stopped when I saw Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Alison. I walked over to them confused, I placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder and he jumped. I held up my hands but he looked around, unable to see me. I opened my eyes waking up from what felt like a trance. I shook it off and got ready for school, pulling on a pair of skinny ripped jeans and a Chevelle tee shirt. I got school and opened my locker next to Ethan's, I smiled and Aiden looked tense when I pulled something from my bag.

"Here," I forced the box into his hand.

Aiden looked at me as Ethan opened it, blinking hard. They looked at me confused and I nodded shutting my locker.

"Thank you," I muttered walking away.

"Why is she giving you our mother's necklace?" I overheard Aiden ask bitterly.

"I did her a favor, now lay off."

I grinned and pushed hair from my face, as his footsteps neared.

"Why?" Aiden seethed.

"Why do you care?" I emphasized the words 'you' and 'care'.

Aiden dropped the subject.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Ana writing something on my locker in sharpie. I ran over to it and saw the words 'whore' written in large letters on my locker. I looked around the empty hall and started to do a reversal spell, making the letters invisible.

I didn't see Aiden again until we were trying to keep him from killing Cora. He stood with his fangs beared struggling against Ethan and Scott's grips when I came from behind the lockers.

"Stop!" I roared, causing him to change back with a look of pain on his face.

My eyes shifted back from red and remembered the last time that much pain crossed his face. I began to feel pity but pushed it aside and walked out not looking back. I leaned against a wall putting my head in my hands. 'Why was all this being resurfaced?' my thoughts were interrupted by my body going airborne. I slammed against the wall at the end of the hall, yelping in pain. My ribs shifted and my spine twisted under the stress. I stood and looked around, then returning to the locker room coughing up blood. The splat of my blood hit the tile and I wiped my mouth trying to stand up straight. Lydia tried to help me but I pushed her away, standing tall.

I wiped my mouth again and walked to class.

I sat listening to Ms. Blake explain idioms, glancing at me like I was about to explode. I reached down pretending to scratch my leg and felt for my knives, realizing their absence I gripped my pencil so hard it broke. Some heads turned but I ignored them trying to labor my breathing.

"May I be excused?" I asked through my teeth.

"Yes," Ms. Blake said confusion in her voice.

I stood, grabbing everything and running out of the classroom. I hurried down the hall, stopping at my locker, opening it trying to find my knives. Isaac's footsteps followed close to mine and he grabbed my arm, causing me to turn to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tired," I lied, controlling my heartbeat.

I turned and shut my locker heading home, not wanting to stay for the rest of the day. I flopped down on my bed and screamed into my pillow, wishing that I had the ruthlessness that it would take to kill Aiden. My phone buzzed and I picked it up seeing that Stiles was calling. "Ugh!" I yelled.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Luna, I need you," Stiles rushed.

My face went hard, "Why?"

"Something is happening."

"I'll be right there."

"Thank you."

I stood watching the concert, when the door opened I turned and saw Isaac and Alison. Isaac looked at me hard and I turned back to the concert, I saw Aiden watching me intently out of the corner of my eye.

All of a sudden I heard a shriek and I covered my ears, but as soon as it ended, I ran out. I reached the classroom when Scott and Ms. Blake were fighting. I let out a roar, trying to move, I found myself stuck in place. I banged my hands against the invisible wall, but it dropped sending me face first to the floor. I ran over to Stiles and pulled him into a hug, knowing that this was really hard for him.

I looked over to see Isaac and Ana watching me holding Stiles, and he looked angrier than I'd ever seen him. I pulled away, still rubbing his back and ignoring Isaac shooting daggers with his eyes.

"I told you, she's a slut," Ana grinned walking out.

"That little bitch," I muttered. I walked over to the window touching the jagged class, intentionally cutting my self. I made a compass with the blood on the shelf next to the window.

"Arta falun estan, deroon cheena ratoor," I repeated three times and the compass began to glow as it disappeared.

I gasped seeing the Darach with Sheriff Stilinski, in a place that I could barely see. I flipped a desk, frustrated that my magic was being so limited.

"Dammit!" they all looked at me when the spell showed nothing of use.

I rubbed my jaw and paced back and forth. They watched me blankly as mumbled to myself, trying to put it together.

"Lu, come on lets get home and regroup," Stiles placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and we all went to my house.

"What if the place I saw was a warehouse?" I said as I sketched the inside of the building.

"It looks like the warehouse where Jackson turned into a werewolf," Isaac pointed out staring intently at me.

I tapped my pencil against the table and thought hard until the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," I muttered in frustration.

Opening the front door my breath caught.

"Hello Luna," Aiden smirked, "May I come in?"

"No," I answered coldly slamming the door.

He caught the door and stepped close to me.

"Is there a problem?" Isaac seethed.

"Not at all," Aiden said unfazed.

I glared at him and pushed him hard out the front door and screamed, "Stay the hell out of my house!" slamming it behind me. I exhaled sharply and turned to see my friends staring at me, when they all nodded in approval.

Brushing past them into the kitchen, I grabbed a Mike's hard lemonade. Cracking it open, with my teeth, I took a swig and said, "Lets get to work!"

Stiles looked between me and Isaac, but said nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

Opening my Heart

I sang 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri, as I ran the water for my bath. Pouring the bubble bath in, I rubbed my shoulder blade.

"You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul, don't come back for me don't come back at all," I sang as I pulled my hair into a bun.

I heard a thud and walked out into my bedroom, to see no one there.

"Runnin'n round leavin' scars, collecting your jar of hearts!" I sang louder and returned to my bathroom.

Locking my door I slipped my clothes off and sunk into the tub, relaxing in the hot water.

"If had to I would put myself right beside you," I sang along with 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin, "Would you like that? Would you like that?"

I got out of the tub and got dressed, changing the song when it came around to 'In the End' by Linkin Park, not wanting to think of Isaac. Exiting the bathroom I began to play 'Burn it Down' by Linkin Park on my piano.

"Sounds good."

I jumped at the sound of a voice but saw that it was just Scott.

"Thanks. Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to check on you, I mean you kind of went of the grid."

"Thanks, it's good to know someone cares."

He sat on my bed and watched me play a composition I wrote, as if he expected me to break.

"Do you play anything?"

"I tried guitar, but it's hard."

"It depends how you look at it."

"I played tabs first and then went into learning the notes."

"Cool, and your singing isn't too bad either."

"That was you that made the thud! Well, thanks either way."

"So why'd you skip over a song?" "It's Isaac's favorite."

He nodded, then asked, "Is everything alright with him? You've been acting strange around him."

I spoke up, "He and Alison have gotten close lately and it scares me. Do you want anything to eat? I made some cupcakes."

"Sure."

We walked down into the kitchen and he sat on a stool while I got him a maple-bacon cupcake and grabbed two glasses.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Water's fine."

I filled the glasses and placed one in front of Scott handing him his cupcake.

"These are my favorite!"

"Yours and the entire nursing team at the hospital."

He looked at me and nodded, while I sat on the counter sipping my water. After that we just talked like we used to, when Scott and I were 10.


	23. Chapter 23

Trapped

I stood in the hospital, waiting for the storm to blow over and helping the nursing team clear out. I ran to Cora's room, when I heard that Cora was still in the hospital, just to see Cora spit out a black fluid.

"What the hell?" I gasped.

I watched Peter talk to Derek on the phone, as the nurses clothed Cora.

"What's going on Peter?" I looked into my old best friend's eyes pleading for an explanation.

"I don't know."

I rubbed my jaw in frustration, while waiting. The lights flickered and the Alpha's showed up, injecting me with vervain. I was rendered slow, weak and vision impaired, vervain to a vampire is like alcohol to a human. I got on all fours, when I was kicked on my side and out the door after Peter.

"Dammit!" I slurred.

Getting to my feet, I swayed and extended my claws, then fell to the floor. Standing again, I ran after Derek and Scott. Stiles wacked alpha twin over the head, and backing away, then Scott threw a light at them. My eyes glowed a ruby red, losing control slightly, while Stiles and Derek argued. Ms. Blake walked in and we watched her offer her help in finding Stiles' dad and saving Cora. I walked towards her, and she stepped back, knowing that I may be weakened, but I was not weak.

"Relax," I grabbed her arm, and saw images, Cora alive, Sheriff Stilinski hugging Stiles, and her killing Kali.

I let out a gasp, breathing heavy afterwards. Turning back to the others, I nodded and walked to Stiles, who looked at me, eyes full of hope.

Mrs. McCall went over the intercom, and the Darach told Scott to tell them, to tell them he was a true alpha. Everything clicked for Peter and I didn't say anything. We searched for a weapon when Derek muttered, "That's only going to make them stronger."

The five of us left, Stiles, Derek, Jennifer, and I, rushed Cora to the ambulance and Stiles shut the door, when Kali showed up.

"I can still fight Stiles."

"Why do you look like your not breathing?" he asked Cora.

"Because she's not breathing!" I shrieked.

My phone went off and I looked down at it.

"What, Isaac!" I yelled.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in the-" the line went dead, and I looked at Stiles, "the line went dead."

"So?"

"Isaac, he was trying to find us."

"Don't worry, calm down! Don't panic!"

"I'm not."

"Oh."

Stiles started to do CPR and I looked at him like he was crazy.

Stiles muttered, "Next time I put my lips to your mouth, you'd better be awake."

I stifled a laugh, and was relieved when he started talking to Cora. He started crying and I sat next to him, gripping his shoulder, when I heard something. I put a finger to my lips, and pressed him to the wall. Scott and Peter showed up, and Peter sat next to Stiles, so I returned to my seat across from him.

"Still giving me the cold shoulder?" Peter groaned.

"Nope, just don't have anything to say."

"Can you two save your fight for later?" Stiles bitched.

I glared at him, then he added, "Or not, either's fine."

I leaned back and twisted my ring, trying to calm down.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Stiles?"

"What happened, after you left?"

"We don't have long enough for me to explain it all."

"The important part."

"My family dumped me on the side of the road with my clothes, and told me to go to the Hales. Dropped my stuff in the mud, threw my stuffed animal on the side of the road, just like me."

The lights flickered, and I looked out the window and listened.

"What, what do you hear?"

"Running, I hear heels clacking."

We jumped out when a car came around, and loaded Cora up. I sat in the passenger seat, as Isaac drove out, tires screeching. My necklace burned me, and I screamed, as it marked my flesh. I squirmed in my seat, screaming as it burned me, trying to pry it off. Isaac scrunched up his face and Peter covered his ears, when the burning stopped, I slumped over, lifting my necklace and looking at the blue moon in the sky. I touched a hand to the window, feeling the stares.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know."

"Why did it do that?"

"I don't know."

"Why did the moo-"

"I don't know!" I interrupted him.

He looked at me and I laid my head against the headrest, struggling to keep my eyes open.


	24. Chapter 24

He's Gone

My eyes shot open, right as I smacked my head on the dash board.

"Owww!" I wailed.

"Sorry," Isaac mumbled.

I unbuckled myself, ignoring him and got out of the car. We filled in the Argents, then went back to Derek's loft.

Isaac was yelling at Derek, tears brimming in his eyes, and I grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go," I muttered, tears streaking my face, as I pulled him along.

He looked at me, pure shock on his face and nodded, yelling at Derek once more, slamming the door behind him.

"Hold on, I need to tell Derek something first," I stated.

Isaac nodded and I walked back into the loft and sat on the edge of the bed next to Cora.

"Come to yell at me?" Derek asked coldly.

"No, I just want you to know that what you did was stupid, but we still need you Derek, I still need you. You, Cora and even Peter are the closest people I've got to family, don't screw it up."

I walked back out to where Isaac was waiting and let out a sigh.

"Let's stop this bitch," I stated.

We got into his car and rode over to the Argents building.

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but I'm getting pretty good with these," Isaac exposed his claws.

I stepped from behind him and smiled, "I can do both of those things, and more."

We all stepped into the bank vault, after a short car ride. Chris electrocuted Isaac, and injected me with vervain, and I heard myself hit the floor. I didn't even feel it, I felt paralyzed, and my vision blurred, I still heard a slight yelling, someone calling my name, right before I blacked out.

-Flashback-

"So this is what death feels like?" 10 year old Isaac whined.

"This is what getting your butt kicked by a girl feels like," I grinned.

Holding out my hand, I helped him up, and he pushed me down falling on top of me, the sound of laughter filled the air. We rolled down the hill behind my house, twigs and... the memory faded. I felt my body lift from the ground and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

-Flashback Over-

I looked around, feeling each step as my body bounced against theirs.

"Wha..a...whe...he..." I tried to speak.

"Shh, don't try to speak," a female voice soothed.

"Who... why.." I spoke, before I started screaming out of control, I wasn't trying to, but the screams kept coming.

"Why is she doing that?" a guys voice asked.

"I don't know, how do we-" her voice was cut off by images flashing through my head.

First- Ethan and Aiden getting their necks broken.

Second- Stiles's jeep hitting a tree.

Third- My death.

I stopped screaming and gasped, almost falling out from the arms carrying me, my eyes shot open and I gripped the shirt near me.

"Oww, oww, oww! Are you trying to kill me?" Isaac whined, now that I could see clearly.

"It's coming," I whispered.

"What? What's coming?" Alison asked, getting straight to the point.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked, looking at me worried.

I nodded slowly, then turned to Alison, and breathed, "Death."

I looked around, seeing that I was in the Animal Clinic. Stiles rushed over, asking if I was okay, pure concern on his face.

"Stiles, I'm okay," I assured him, sitting up when Deaton pushed me back down.

I felt my shirt lift, and there was a sting, but I knew that Deaton was trying to push the vervain out of my system. Groaning, I looked over at Isaac, an image of him getting hurt flashing through my mind, sending my breathing shallow. They all looked at me, Stiles shaking me slightly. "Luna, calm down," Deaton tried, "She's going into shock."

I spoke in shuddered breaths, "I'll be okay, go find your dad, go find your dad, Stiles. Find him and I'll be fine."

He nodded, and I blacked out again, but awoke moments later standing next to Isaac. I looked around the room, and saw them moved me to the other table. Watching them pour ice into buckets, I listened.

"It has to be someone with an emotional connection to you that puts you under," Deaton said, and turned to Lydia, as she walked to Alison, "Lydia, you're with Stiles."

"Are you sure? I mean Scott and I both have to go under," Alison stated, looking at Isaac.

I stepped forward, bumping into a tub, and my leg jerked, I was outside of my body. When Isaac and Alison exchanged a look, Scott started to choke up slightly and I punched the wall making the fist on my real body bleed. I watched carefully, as they all stepped into the freezing tub. I walked over to Alison, kissing her on the forehead, spelling her, repeating it with Scott and Stiles, and they turned to see who it was, but could not see me.

"Please let this work," I whispered to no one.

I watched my two best friends get submerged. I bent down, putting my hand in each of their empty ones.


	25. Chapter 25

Lunar Eclipse

I waited, watching as they laid lifeless, trying to stay calm. My real body was still, all except for my chest gently rising and falling, as I breathed in and out. All of a sudden, I was seeing Scott, the night he was bitten, as he and Stiles walked through the woods. Then Alison, in the car on her way to Beacon Hills for the first time and I put it all together, they were all connected in some way, they had all found the nemeton. Alison was the first to wake, then Stiles, then Scott, all of a sudden, I was shooting up, gasping for breath.

"I saw it! I saw each of you, when you found the nemeton!" was the first thing to come out of my mouth.

"What? How?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, but I saw you and I saw Scott get bit and Alison's mom almost hit Scott."

They all exchanged a look and I slid off the table, letting my bare feet hit the tile.

"You were out for 17 hours, they were out for 16," Isaac said.

They started to argue, and I held my head, standing next to Isaac.

"Ugh, it's like I cleared out a whole bar last night," I groaned.

My eyes widened, when I saw Ethan walk through the door.

"I'm looking for Lydia and..Luna," he stated.

"For what?" Lydia asked.

"I need your help."

"With what?" Stiles asked.

"My brother and Kali, are gonna kill Derek."

I walked out and opened the gate walking through and saying, "I'll help, but there's one thing I need to know."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are you with us?" I asked, looking at him hard.

"If I have to be."

I nodded, knowing that him coming here was hard. We stood in front of Derek as Ethan explained and Peter told him that he needed to run.

Cora said, "If, you're going to fight for something and die, do it for something meaningful."

"How do you know I'll lose?" Derek asked.

"I don't, but someone does," Peter said.

"What do you feel Lydia?" I asked, making her look at me.

"I feel like...I'm standing in a graveyard," she said.

Exchanging a glance with Ethan, I stepped towards Derek and held out my hand.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes," Derek said.

"Then, take my hand."

He did so, seeing where I wanted him to go, after letting go, he nodded and I dropped my hand to my side.

The alarm went off and Kali walked in asking, "Where is he?"

"I think he went out to do some shopping," Lydia said.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kali said cockily.

"Someone in desperate need of a pedicure, I'd be happy to give you one," Lydia said.

Aiden growled and Kali said, "Oh, really?"

"Someone take to seriously to their little assignment?" Kali asked, circling Aiden.

"She's not the problem," he said, keeping still.

I fidgeted and Ethan looked at me, knowing that it was hard for me to stay still as she threatened Aiden, even after all these years.

"Oh, god, is this about to get really violent?" Lydia asked.

"Probably," Ethan muttered.

Jennifer crashed through the ceiling, and asked, "So, who wants to go first?"

Ethan, Lydia and I moved away, Ethan and I shielding Lydia.

"Ethan?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Do you remember what I said at the dock?"

"That it's nearly impossible to sit by and watch us get hurt?"

"Mhmm, Ethan, I think you need to hold me back...because, it's still true."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

I sighed, sitting back and slipping my hand into his, feeling relaxed, he had that affect on me as one of my best friends.

"It'll be okay," Lydia mumbled.

"I hope so," I muttered as Ethan got up.

Lydia stood, moving away and I stood with her, watching Jennifer use her powers.

"I should've ripped your head off!" Kali screamed.

I stood, holding Lydia as the twins morphed together. They fought and she snapped their back and a sob escaped my throat.

"You still care?" she asked.

"You little bitch," I muttered, eyes filled with tears.

She stepped towards Lydia, backing her into a wall.

"What do you want from me?" Lydia asked.

"I want you to do what you do best, I want you to scream," she said.

Lydia screamed, making me cover my ears and drop down next to the twins. Derek and Cora showed up, but everything else was just white noise. Cora looked at me and I wasn't able to speak, everything was numb, I flipped the combined twin and looked at their eyes, Ethan's green eyes and Aiden's brown eyes. Backing up, I pulled my knees to my chest, shaking my head and shutting my eyes. Arms wrapped around me and Cora looked at me, confused but understanding.

"It hurts Cora, I don't know why, but it hurts," I whispered.

She whispered, "You still have us, you will always have us."

I sat there, until the twins un-morphed and I gasped, leaning over Aiden who was closer to me.

"They're alive," Cora whispered.

Aiden's eyes opened and he whispered, "You kept your promise," just before blacking out.

Lifting him, I put him in Lydia's car and we took him to Deaton.

"Can you save them?" Lydia asked.

"Only if they start healing on their own," he stated.

"What about me? I can heal them with my blood," I said frantically.

"That might complicate things," he replied.

I frowned, turned back to Aiden and brushed the hair from his face and kissed his forehead. When I straightened up, Lydia looked at me hurt. Deaton rushed out two oxygen tanks and strapped them onto the twins. Pulling out a syringe, he looked at me and I nodded, signaling for him to do whatever it takes.

While Deaton worked, Lydia asked, "Do you care about him?"

"Yes," I said.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I was."

"You're not now?"

"No."

Looking down, I held the bracelet that he gave me when we were 15 and brought it to my lips, kissed the charm that said 'A+L'.

-Flashback-

I sat on the dock, toes dipped in the lake and sun warming my skin.

"Why does a vampire love the sun so much?" Aiden asked, sitting beside me.

"Why do I love you so much?" I asked, remembering all the other times we had this conversation.

"I'll answer that when I know," he smiled.

"Well let me know when you do."

"I have something for you," he said, pulling a box out of his pocket.

Turning to him, I watched as he opened the box and pulled out a leather bracelet with a heart that said, 'A+L' on one side and 'My heart belongs to you.' on the other.

"I love it," I beamed, "I'm never getting rid of it."

"I'm never getting rid of you," he muttered, looking down at my lips and leaning in.

I pressed my lips to his and pulled back, leaning on his shoulder.

"What's going to happen to us?" I asked.

"We'll be together until the day I die."

-Flashback Over-

How wrong he was. Leaning on the door, I watched Lydia stand at his head and he held her hand then turned to me.

"You kept it?" he asked.

"I kept both of my promises," I smiled.

"Why?" he asked.

I looked at Lydia who looked confused, "Because I- because I don't break promises," I replied, realizing that I was about to say 'because I still love you.'

I knew my heart rate faltered and he knew there was something else. Walking out, I went home.

The next day at school, I walked with Stiles and Scott, fingers intertwined with both of them.

"So, are you done with Isaac?" Stiles asked.

Looking into Isaac's eyes as he listened.

"I think I'm done with boys altogether, but I-I don't know where I stand with him. I mean, my vision showed something even bigger coming."

We walked down the hall, smiling for once in a long time.

"What about you Stiles? Are you going to take the anti-couple pact?"

"I am," Scott surprised us all.

"Me too," Stiles muttered.

We reached my locker and I turned to them and said, "This is how we were supposed to be."

"What?" they said.

"This is us, the three musketeers. This how we were supposed to grow up," I smiled genuinely.

"Best friends, pack, family," Stiles said.

"Now and forever," Scott added.

"So, how are you doing with the whole dark heart thing?"

"I have you guys, that's getting me through," Stiles said, as Scott nodded.

"So, are you okay with Aiden and Lydia?" Stiles asked, making me freeze.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I will be. I just have this feeling that things will be okay."

"Why would you ask that?" Scott asked.

"Cora told me what happened in Derek's loft and she told me about your conversation with Lydia."

"You and Aiden?" Scott blinked.

"Look, I just want to have a day without drama, can I have that?" I asked.

They held up their hands in defeat and I started to laugh. Aiden, Lydia, Ethan, Danny, Isaac and Alison all looked at me and smiled.

"Sadly, before I can go drama free, I have to end it with Isaac," I choked out.

"Are you sure you want to?" Stiles asked.

"It's what's best," I nodded.

Looking over, I saw that Isaac wasn't listening to the last part and this would be even harder. Closing my locker, I took a deep breath and walked over to Isaac.

"Isaac, uh, can I talk to you?" I asked.

He nodded and we went into the coach's office, shutting the door, a tear escaped my eye.

"Isaac, we need to break up."

"I-did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just-"

"Is it Stiles? Ana?"

"No, it's not anyone else's fault, it's mine. I'm the one who let it get too far."

"What! When had you decided that you were done?"

"When things changed! When you changed, when you left me in the dust, trying to figure out what the hell was going on!"

"You mean when I got the bite!"

"No! I mean when you started to like Alison!"

"You're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous! I just don't want to get hurt!"

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt you!"

"The fact that you can't decide what you want! You have never been able to decide what you want!" I yelled then took a deep breath, "I am not going to wait around for you to choose."

"Why not!"

"Do you know what it's like to have to always compete for happiness? To always wonder if you were picked for the right reasons? To watch someone get ripped away from you and think it was your fault?"

He didn't respond and I spat, "Exactly."

Walking out, he stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"I'll never make you feel that way."

"How do you know? I've made the mistake of trusting people who put me in this situation and it always bites me in the ass."

"Then what was going on between you and Aiden?"

"That's not the same."

"How?"

"It was always you! You were all I wanted Isaac!" I yelled then whispered, "Now I've lost that too," while throwing the door open and walking back to Scott and Stiles.

I saw the look on Alison's face, 'she had been listening.'

**Author's Note: How did you like the ending? I'm really excited for 3B, especially because I'll be starting a sequel for it! Give me reviews, about whether or not you like Lisaac (Luna+Isaac), Stuna (Stiles+Luna), or if Derek needs a some what happy ending with a Lerek story line.**


End file.
